1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a mobile communication system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a mobile communication system in which while an information (data) processing terminal is connected to a mobile station (portable telephone), data is communicated between this information processing terminal and an information processing center connected to a switching station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, when a data communication is carried out in a mobile communication system, especially when a data communication is performed in the presently available automobile telephone communication system, this data communication is carried out in a line switching base. However, in the case that the data is communicated in the line switching base, a mobile station (telephone) continuously captures a wireless (radio) line. As a result, while this mobile station executes the data communication, even in a lengthy time period during which the data is not actually transmitted/received, since the mobile station continuously captures the wireless line, the user of this mobile station must pay unnecessary data communication fee due to such a useless rest time period. On the other hand, in view of a total frequency utilizing efficiency, it is not preferable for communication providers when not actually communicated time occurs.
To solve such a useless time problem, one solution has been proposed, namely a data communication executed by a wireless packet communication. However, in order to actually use this packet communication system, the communication providers are required to considerably renew/additionally employ the facilities in the base stations in the service area. On the other hand, the users must newly purchase mobile stations adapted to this packet communication service.
The above-explained conventional mobile communication system owns the following problems:
(1). While executing the data communication, even when such a lengthy time period that the data is not actually transmitted/received is produced, since the mobile station continuously captures the wireless line, such useless time charge is charged to the user who should accordingly pay the unwanted communication fee. PA1 (2). To utilize the above-explained wireless packet communication, the presently available communication infrastructure such as the base station must be largely renewed/added.